


Duty to His People

by magic_robot



Category: The Aquabats! Super Show!
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-09 20:53:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magic_robot/pseuds/magic_robot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Adam does a good thing for an Aquabanian citizen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duty to His People

**Author's Note:**

> This was a little drabble request for a friend. The prompt was: ‘someone proves to the prince that sometimes it’s good to serve rather than rule.’

“Come on, Your Highness. It’s not as bad as all that.” The Commander’s smile was wide, relaxed as Prince Adam closed the bedroom door and started walking towards him, eyes cast down to the floor.

Although it was quickly becoming very clear to both himself and the Commander, he would never admit that he enjoyed serving - he was royal, noble, distinguished! Princes aren’t supposed to enjoy giving blowjobs, having regal mouths thick with cock, getting hot come on dignified tongues.

He tugged shamefully at his patriotic singlet, trying to cover his nudity, dick flush with arousal. What pride he had left dictated he leave his crown on, perched lopsided on his brown hair.

“Sometimes it’s better to give than to receive. You can’t be in charge your whole life. Oh!” He grinned to himself. “I guess you can, being a prince and all. Still-“

The Commander shifted on the edge of the bed, erection painfully obvious through his underwear. A blush coloured Adam’s cheeks as he sank to a neat kneel.

“Perspective.” The Commander sighed, closing his eyes as Adam started to nuzzle at his bulge, pressing hot kisses against his cock. “I think it’ll do you some good.”


End file.
